Everything
by jamiexh
Summary: Faberrittana.  10th in the "And Then There Were Four" series.  After Rachel is attacked by Jacob at school, it's up to Brittany, Quinn, and Santana to pick up the pieces.


Title: Everything

Series: And Then There Were Four

Author: Jamiexh

Disclaimer: Ryan Murphy owns Glee.

Rating: M

Summary: After Rachel is attacked by Jacob at school, it's up to Brittany, Quinn, and Santana to pick up the pieces.

Proceeded by: Open Your Heart/ I'm Still Here/ Everything I Do, I Do For You/ Girls Just Wanna Have Fun/ Pictures of You/ How Do I Live Without You/ Regaining Unconsciousness/ I Think I'm Paranoid/ Come Clean

"You calm the storms, and you give me rest.

You hold me in your arms, you won't let me fall.

You steal my heart, when you take my breath away.

Would you take me in, take me deeper now?"

-February 2011-

Cheerios practice ran long again. Rachel supposes that it is the price to pay for being on a national championship winning team. Though she hates to admit it, and though she was coerced into joining the Cheerios, she actually does kind of enjoy it. It combines her need to dance and perform with her competitive drive. It suits her nicely. And the fact that her girlfriends are all on the squad too is just another bonus.

It isn't odd for Rachel to be in the girls' locker room after Cheerios practice alone. She would often wait for her girlfriends there. Usually Quinn was with her while she waited for her girlfriends so they could go home.

But on this particular day, Brittany is in her mother's office, and Quinn and Santana are getting their books from their lockers. So, Rachel waits alone, or so she thinks.

Jacob has been watching Rachel even more intensely than usual since she joined the Cheerios. He has had a crush on Rachel since he was five and his attraction to her has gotten stronger every year since. High school and hormones kicked in and Jacob could think of nothing else but having sex with the beautiful Rachel Berry. Between her voice, and her body, she was like his personal siren. She just calls to him.

Jacob likes Rachel no matter what, but there is just something particularly appealing about her in the Cheerios uniform. The way it fits her curves and exposes her legs makes him hard just thinking about it. He knows that he has to have her.

So Jacob watches Rachel at Cheerios practice. He hides in the bleachers and stares at Rachel. Well, sometimes he does more than just stare. He's completely mesmerized.

He watches her interact with the other Cheerios, particularly Brittany, Quinn, and Santana. Sometimes he wonders if there is something more to their relationship than friendship. He thinks about that and it feeds more into his fantasies.

Finally, the temptation grew too strong. He had to have her. He could think of no one better for him to lose his virginity to than Rachel, and he wouldn't stop until he claims her.

So one day in February, after watching Rachel at practice, he sees his opportunity. He knows that most of the other Cheerios have gone home, and that Rachel is separated from her closest friends. He opens the door to the girls' locker room, and sees Rachel sitting on one of the benches.

"Beautiful," he murmurs.

Rachel jumps up and gasps in fear. "Jacob, get out of here," she orders.

He continues to creep closer, "You look absolutely gorgeous, Rachel. I can't fight my feelings anymore."

The first thought that Rachel has is 'Fuck, why did I leave my rape whistle at home?' But, it's quickly followed by, 'Brittany, Quinn, Santana, where are you?' Rachel continues to back up as Jacob advances on her.

When she feels her back brush up against the lockers, Rachel knows she into trouble. Jacob rushes towards her, and forcefully pushes his mouth onto her. Rachel tries to turn her head to end the kiss and tries to push her off him, but her attempts are futile. Tears start to stream down her face, and her body begins to quiver with fear.

Jacob's hands roughly start caressing her body, mainly her boobs. It hurts. He is not gentle or loving. But when she feels his erection press against her stomach, she is overcome with the urge to vomit, and prays that one of her girls will save her.

"Jacob, stop," she manages to yell, but he just clamps his hand over her mouth. She tries to scream, but his hand does a good job of muffling her. Tears are pouring harder out of her eyes now.

As Jacob's hand travels lower, Rachel tries to detach. She keeps trying to convince herself that it isn't happening and that soon she will wake up from this nightmare. She'll wake up and Santana, her knight in shining armor will be holding her telling her it is just a dream. Quinn, her voice of reason, will be lying facing her and holding her hand. And of course, Brittany would be holding Quinn, but Brittany would just be smiling at her too. After all Brittany's smiles are just a reminder how much they love each other.

But, reality kicks back in, when Jacob pulls down her spankies and panties, and roughly thrusts his fingers into her. Rachel cries out in pain.

"Come on, Rachel," Jacob urges. "You can get wetter than this." Rachel silent sobs shake her body, as Jacob slowly rubs her clit as he continues to thrust his fingers into her. She hates herself as her body responds to the physical stimuli and betrays her.

"That's better," he tells her. She closes her eyes when she hears Jacob's pants unzip. She just prays it will be over quickly.

…

Santana and Quinn smile as they head back to their girlfriend in the locker room. They hope that Sue is finished with Brittany so they all can go to Rachel's and Quinn's house and make out.

As they get closer to the locker room, they hear an unmistakable male voice ring out. "You can get wetter than this," the voice called. Immediately, both girls drop their books and sprint into the room that they left their Rachel in.

When Santana gets into the room and sees her Baby Girl crying as Jacob is about to impale her with his penis, she just sees red. She runs towards them and yanks Jewfro into another set of lockers. Quinn rushes to Rachel, who just sinks down onto the ground and into her arms.

…

Sue admits that she should make more time at home to talk to her daughter instead of just pulling Brittany into her office at school. But, she doesn't. Sue is discussing Brittany's Juilliard audition with her, when she hears a loud banging.

"What the," Sue begins.

"You fucking pervert," a voice echoes down the hall.

"Santana," Brittany just whispers before speeding towards the locker room. Sue quickly follows.

…

Santana wants nothing more than to kill this asshole. Jacob just stares up at her, one hand covering his face, and the other his penis. He is clearly scared of what she's going to do to him. As well he should be. As she goes to kick him, a voice stops her.

"What the hell is going on here," Sue Sylvester yells into the room.

Santana freezes as Sue and Brittany enter the room.

Sue's eyes take in the scene before her. Brittany goes to embrace Rachel, who is still crying on the floor, and wrapped in Quinn's arms. On the other side is an angry Santana standing over Jacob, whose pants are around his ankles. Sue takes another quick look to Rachel, and can spot her red spankies pulled down around her knees as well. It doesn't take a genius to figure out what went down, but Sue has to ask the question.

"Rachel," she begins in a voice normally reserved only for her daughter, "did he touch you?" Rachel just nods, and a rage fills the coach. "Up," she orders Jacob. "Pull up your pants cause we're going to Figgins' office." Turning back to the girls she says, "Help her and wait for us outside the office."

…

Sue calls Figgins, and Figgins calls the Berrys. Jacob is expelled and facing criminal charges, but Quinn doesn't think it's enough. There isn't anything that they can do to Jacob to help Rachel feel better.

Rachel is taken to the hospital to perform a rape kit, and naturally she starts freaking out when she gets there. Brittany goes hold Rachel, but she squirms out of her arms. Quinn tries the same thing and gets the same result. But, when Santana holds her and whispers that everything's going to be okay, and that they are all there for her, she stops struggling. Santana holds Rachel through as much as the kit as she is allowed, while Quinn and Brittany just take her hands.

When they all get to the Berry's house, Rachel murmurs that she wants to shower. Brittany just takes her hand and heads up to the bathroom with her since the girls silently agreed not to leave Rachel alone. Santana excuses herself to call her mother to explain what going on and why she is not going to school tomorrow.

Quinn is left with Elias and Jackson, and she knows what she needs to ask. "I know that you have an open door policy with us here," she starts meekly, "but just for this once can we…"

"Do what you need to," Jackson says, "to make our little girl better." Quinn nods and when Santana gets off the phone, they both head upstairs to Rachel's bedroom.

They both sit there waiting for Brittany and Rachel, but when fifteen minutes pass and they still hear the water running from the shower, they enter the bathroom.

"Rach," Brittany calls from in front of the shower curtain, "are you okay in there."

"I can still feel him," Rachel sobs from inside the shower. "I can't get him off. I can't get clean."

"Baby girl," Santana coos. "He's gone."

"No, he's not."

"Princess," Quinn says softly, "come on out. You're going to scrub yourself raw." With that Quinn reaches into the shower and turns off the water. Brittany grabs and towel and wraps it around Rachel when Santana pulls the curtain back. They quickly dry Rachel off and take her back into her bedroom to dress her. They are careful. They don't want to upset Rachel.

They go to lay Rachel on the bed, and Rachel whispers and reaches for Santana. Santana dutifully holds Rachel as she cries herself to sleep. Quinn lies opposite Rachel, facing her, but the only physical contact between the two girls is their hands intertwine. Brittany spoons behind Quinn, with tears in her blue eyes. After Rachel falls asleep the other three Cheerios follow suit and cry until they fall asleep as well.

…

Two weeks had passed. Jacob pleaded guilty to sexual assault and was sentenced to three years in prison. The girls returned to school, and Rachel put on a happy face during the day. But when she got home, she cried every night. Even if Santana and Brittany weren't there, Quinn made sure to hold Rachel at night. They weren't going to leave her alone again.

That Friday, the four girls all just lie on the bed, Rachel in Quinn's arms and Santana holding Brittany, who is hiding the fact that she she's crying by facing away from Rachel. They lie in silence until Rachel whispers, "I don't want to feel his touch anymore."

Quinn's eyes fill with tears, but she still asks gently, "How can we help?" Rachel just grabs Quinn's hand and places it on her breast. Quinn makes eye contact with Rachel, "Are you sure?" Rachel nods.

Gently, Quinn starts to rub Rachel's breast. Her touch is soothing more than sexual, and filled with love. Brittany turns around and her fingertips rub small circles on top of Rachel's stomach. Santana lets go of Brittany to quickly strip herself. She then tugs at Brittany's clothes to remove them. Quinn gives her a questioning look.

"If she gets exposed, we all do," Santana tell her. "We just do it first this time." Quinn just nods and when Santana goes to strip her, she lets her. Quinn and Brittany continue their gentle massage on Rachel's body and Santana goes to kiss her lips. The kiss was different than all the other they've shared. This one was slow and sensual, filled with love. When Santana ends the kiss, she whispers, "I love you, Baby Girl," in Rachel's ear. After Santana slowly strips Rachel, she then begins to place light kisses all along Rachel's upper body. Brittany does the same, placing gentle kisses all along Rachel's smooth torso. Quinn is situated lower on Rachel's bod and is slowly caressing Rachel's thighs and gradually growing closer to her center.

"Quinn, please," Rachel begs. "Get rid of his touch." Quinn takes a deep breath as her fingers slowly enter Rachel. Rachel gasps softly. They all continue their ministrations until Rachel reaches a slow orgasm and relaxes on the bed. Santana takes Rachel into her arms and holds her. Brittany lies on the other side of Rachel, facing her, and gently strokes her face. Quinn slides behind Brittany and reaches over to lay her hand onto of one of Rachel's.

Rachel smiles and begins to heal knowing that she is loved.

…

Reviews are welcomed and appreciated.


End file.
